Ichigo's Song
by KandiCorpse
Summary: Ichigo's in a band. Lead singer and loving it. But it feels like his live is over when his emo girlfriend Rukia dumps him and goes lesbian. To top that off he's feeling strange feelings twoards his best friend Hichigo! R&R Yaoi.IchigoHichigo
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's Song

_Sixteen just held such better days_

_Days when I still felt alive_

_We couldn't wait to_

_Get outside _

_The world was wide _

_Too late to try_

_The tour was over, we'd survived_

_I couldn't wait until I got home_

_To pass the time in my room alone._

Ichigo's P.O.V

My breath was scraggly as I said goodnight to the crowd with an energetic smile. The eyeliner coating my chocolate brown eyes was slimy from my sweat, just begging to be removed or at least meet a fan to cool it to it's normal state. My eyes scanned over all my friends, my band mates. They were all I had these days, considering _she_ up and left. Normally I wouldn't say her name but I'm also guessing you would most likely guess Orihime as 'her'. No, I mean Rukia Kuchiki. She was such an inspiration for me, she was so my everything. But I suppose she just couldn't take all the groupies, because she left. Oh wait, excuse that error. She came out as a lesbian and ran off with Orihime. Joy for me right? Well the cutest emo girl in all this land left me, so excuse my ecstatic enthusiasm to get out there and fuck a girl who couldn't give even half of a damn about me. They just liked me because I looked cute. They liked my orange hair; they thought I was 'cool' for my clothes and eyeliner. A sigh crossed my lips as I decided to join the after party and have some fun for a chance.

I couldn't help but feel _worried _eyes boring into my back the entire time I got cleaned up backstage.

Questioning the feeling I looked around to see which of my band mates wasn't exactly occupied, or maybe it was even our security guard Chad. Couldn't be Kira or Shuuhei, they were too busy sucking each other's faces off and talking about Kira getting his lip pierced again. Chad was standing up against the door, texting someone on his cell phone. Most likely Tatsuki. Who would have ever thought they'd actually become a couple? I was completely surprised the day I saw her pulling her pants back on at his house in the morning, funny way of finding out one of your best friends is fucking your other best friend right? But there were two missing. Ishida and Hichigo were seemingly gone. I turned around completely to make sure they weren't behind me and I only saw Hichigo. His pale face reddened as his eyes met with mine.

_So he was staring at me… _

The pale boy stood and mumbled something about needing star bucks and glanced at me once more before leaving. I shrugged off the strange feeling rising in me that I couldn't even describe. I was curious what his problem was, or maybe it was my problem and I was just imagining things? I dismissed the thought and turned back to the mirror, pulling my eyeliner from my messenger bag and fixing it above my eyes after whipping the sweaty smeared eyeliner that seemed to stretch from my eyebrow to my eyelid. I looked myself up and down and rose my left arm, sniffing myself. I was amazed. For a guy who just spent three hours doing a concert and jumping into the crowd I smelled like fucking roses.

"Are we leaving soon?" Kira whined, looking up at me from Shuuhei's lap with one crystal blue eye which was rimmed with charcoal black liner. I looked at him for a moment before nodding. "We can leave as soon as Hichigo get's back." That earned another complaint from him but I was too busy sticking my head out the window to look for Hichigo to hear him. No one understood why me and Hichigo got along so well. We were practically completely opposite in everything but our style. We didn't agree on music, religion, food choice, or movies. He liked horror movies, I preferred comedies. I liked soft romantic emo music, he liked thrashing death metal. But we both loved the same clothes. We often laughed at each other for how similar we actually did dress.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I spotted the pale boy making his way back towards the sucky back stage. A smile crossed my lips, but I quickly dismissed it with a questioning thought.

_Why am I so eager for him to be back?_

I just hopped off the chair I was kneeling on, making my way over to him to see what he got. That's another thing we both agreed on. Coffee. "Hiichiiii" I called sweetly, my fingers slipping around the hand he was using to hold the plastic star bucks cup. A blush heated his face, and he stuttered a 'what' at me in his 'I don't fucking care' attitude of a voice. "What'd you get?" I purred, snaking my arms around him. Why I was being so well…forward with him I couldn't answer myself. I mean he was a guy! I'm a fucking rock star, I can have any girl so why do I feel like I'm flirting with my best friend? I heard the kissing noises cease near us, and my guess was that Shuuhei and Kira were gaping at me in disbelief to the words and actions I was doing.

I heard Hichigo gulp before he answered. "U-uhm…Ichigo what are you doing?" he asked instead of answering me, which caused me to pout. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm asking you what coffee you got stupid!" I crossed my arms, and I could tell he relaxed as my hands left his body. He ran a finger through his hair and rose his brow at me. "Uh-uhm well I got a Mocha Frappuchino…" he stated, his voice not as rasped as it was when I was touching him. My eyes lit up and I leaned up. I could tell he was surprised when I got closer to his face. You know how I could tell? I could tell because well his face resembled that of a fiery red tomato. "I-Ichigo…" I heard my name called from his lips as I put my fingers on his shoulders. I just smiled and snuck the coffee out of his hand, stepping back. "Thank you Hichi" I squeaked, grinning up at the taller boy as I sucked down some of the drink thoughtfully. I turned to the others and blinked. "We can go now." Kira and Shuuhei looked amazed. Shuuhei's eyes were as wide as they could possibly be and Kira's mouth was hanging open.

"What?" I asked, furrowing my brows in confusion. I didn't understand what the big deal was, it's not like I was going to _kiss_ him or something.

_Though I would never admit I wanted to._

End Chapter One

Author's Note: Tell me what you think: Any questions I can answer those too. I'll most likely put up a second chapter after this one. I'm really interested in writing this story and already have a shit load of ideas for it. Funny thing is, I just started writing it out of no where. well R&R 3 Arigato.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo's Song

o.2- I Wanna Be Bad

_I wanna be bad_

_Make that look so good_

_I've got things on my mind_

_I never thought I would_

_I-I wanna be bad_

_Make that feel so good_

Ichigo's P.O.V

We finally get to the party after much arguing of who has to sit where in our truck. There are only two seats in the front and one seat in the back big enough for one person. It's legally Shuuhei's truck so he got to drive, and we voted for Kira to sit in the front just because Shuuhei would get pissed if it were any other way. To top that off there's a little seat in the back big enough for one person, so we had to draw straws and Ishida won so he got to sit in there. I cursed under my breath as Hichigo helped me up into the bed of the truck. I was really hoping he'd win so he could sit in there with the other two, or at least I could so I could ask them about these strange feelings. But no we had to sit back there together, what's worse is I didn't pack a jacket because I was most certain I'd be too tired to attend a stupid after party.

"Ichigo, you're shivering. " Hichigo stated. I looked over at him blushing brightly and I nodded. "Mmhm…." I replied softly. He said nothing more but his expression softened and he moved closer, causing my heart to pick up in pace. Calm Ichigo, calm. All I had to do was kindly decline anything he offered and I would be fine. Because as far as I was concerned, I wasn't controlling my feelings tonight and I really really wanted to touch that gorgeous boy. Ugh! No not gorgeous!! Girls are gorgeous, not Hichigo! He's my best friend for Christ sake! I squeaked as I was pulled from my thoughts by a strong arm around my shoulders. "C-c'mon we don't want you to catch a cold." He covered up his reasoning.

_Covered up? There's no reason for him to be covering up anything. He's JUST A GOOD FRIEND! _

Hichigo's P.O.V

I swallowed a lump in my throat as Ichigo relaxed his head against my chest and cuddled closer to me for warmth. His fingers gripped the fabric of my shirt, his eyes scanning me questioningly. I didn't look at him though, I just couldn't. I wouldn't be able to control myself if I saw him in my arms.

"Hichigo, is so-something wrong? You're trembling…." He stated quietly, and I felt him shift onto his knees in front of me. I swear my heart was about to pop out of my chest and burst as I met his eyes.

"N-No Ichigo I'm fine…"I lied. Shit, I think I stuttered when I started the sentence. I trembled at the feel of fingers on my cheek, brushing it softly.

"Hichigo…." He whispered and I could swear I felt his breath on my lips.

His eyes shone brightly in the moonlight vividly as we looked at each other in anticipation of the next words. Shit! What was I going to do now? I'd fallen for him so hard I swear I probably would have broken bones. But why did it feel like my hopeless dream was starting to become hopeful reality?

"Ichigo…." I whispered in reply finding the courage to move closer. His eyes fluttered shut, the blush on his face only making him all the more irresistible.

I took a deep breath and closed the gap between us, and I swear he tasted just like I imagined he always would. The taste of star bucks and strawberry lip gloss mixed with the cool feel of his lip ring. Was I dreaming? This couldn't possibly really be happening. Not to me, the most unlucky bastard in the entire world. My life had always been a chain of disappointments and heart break.

Disowned by my parents when I was born, kept in an abusive foster care for years, then taken in my overly religious Catholics who put me in one of their Catholic schools! To top that off when they had found out I was gay they kicked me out, but that's when I met Ichigo. Ichigo who found me sitting in the corner of the high school bathroom writing a suicide note that I was so sure no one would ever read. He asked me what I was writing, and I looked up at him and grunted out 'why the fuck do you care?' He just sat next to me and ripped the notebook from my hand, reading over the words.

_"A suicide letter huh? Why are you going to kill yourself?" he asked sweetly, eyes connecting with mine. _

_A blush tainted my face and I grunted once more. "Because I just got disowned by my step parents."_

_He looked surprised and put a hand on my shoulder. "Oh my god why!?" but I just told him for reasons I couldn't say._

And he was such a good friend that he'd never asked me since the day we met why exactly they disowned me.

But now I was….kissing the very boy who saved my life. The best part was he was kissing back, his skinny fingers snaking up around my neck. I quickly pulled away however when I felt the truck jolt to a stop and I heard blasting music. A sigh escaped my lips. It was time to face the crowd of people who thought they knew who I 'really was'.

_When I would have much rather preferred to continue kissing the lovely boy who sat in front of me._

Ichigo's P.O.V

Oh my god. Oh. My. God! I just kissed my best friend! I didn't know what to say, my breath was hitched and my words caught in my throat as I backed off of him before anyone saw. Was I ashamed? I didn't feel ashamed so much as I felt surprised. He had kissed back. I felt it, I mean after all I had kissed girls before and I can tell when a girl kisses back and Hichigo, well he diffidently kissed back. Though I was disappointed when he seemed to dismiss what had just happened and hopped off the bed of the truck.

"Need help getting down?" he asked in a kind tone, offering me a hand. I blushed slightly and shook my head.

"N-no I can get down myself. T-thanks though…"

-Inside-

After barley any trouble we got inside and let me just add on that it was packed. Dirty electronic music blasting and a swarm of grinding people who were so sure of themselves that it wasn't just a cheap way of practically having sex on the dance floor.

_Though it was a very appealing thought, as long as Hichigo was the one touching me. _

Gah! My entire face turned red at the thought and Shuuhei leaned over to me with a worried look. "Are you okay Ichigo?" he asked, causing Kira to lean over too and give me a worried glance.

"W-what huh? Oh yeah I'm fine guys." I stuttered, though I could tell I had not exactly reassured them.

Kira gave a determined look and grabbed me by the hand.

"Excuse us boys, we need to go talk in the bathroom really quick" he said in a girlish tone and dragged me off to the restrooms. I fallowed because when it came to talks with Kira, it was a bad idea to try and go against his wishes.

Shuuhei's P.O.V

I looked over at Hichigo who I couldn't help but notice was staring at Ichigo as Kira pulled him off.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to stare?" I whispered in his ear nearly making him pop out of his skin. I couldn't help but snicker.

He looked over at me; a blush tainted his pale cheeks. "Shuuhei I don't know what I'm doing anymore…"

"Well judging by the kiss you planted on that boy in the back of my truck you know exactly what you're doing." I answered cockily, raising a brow at him as I scratched the cheek my 69 tattoo was on.

"Y-you saw that!?" he sounded shocked, his eyes wide as saucers as he looked at me in astonishment.

I bobbed my head up and down in response, lighting a cigarette. "Sure did. If I may I would like to add in that he knew exactly what was going on too Hichigo." The look in Hichigo's eyes disagreed with my statement, and then the shimmering golden orbs looked to the ground.

"Look Hichigo, you do what you think is right. But I wont allow you to hurt him, got that?" I said protectively, facial expression filled with all seriousness.

Hichigo turned back to his gaze and nodded, blushing deeper. "It will never be my intention."

_And the best part was__ he meant it._

Kira's P.O.V

After getting Ichigo into the bathroom, I started with the questions."Do you like Hichigo Ichi!?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"What was with you when he got his coffee!? I thought you were going to friggin molest him!"

Ichigo took a step back and stared at me shocked.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about…."

I just giggled softly; he was such a uke in denial. "Of course you know what I'm talking about Ichigo. Just come out and say it! You like Hichigo!!"

Ichigo shook his head and looked away. "I-I don't know…"

Kira softened his gaze on the other and smiled. "It's only natural after all Ichigo…"

He hugged the other boy close suddenedly, smiling brighter.

"He is your first love after all. "


End file.
